


A Green Letter

by Krematoryum



Category: Avengers, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, neredeyse smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor'un masasında kendisi eksikti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Letter

Thor her sevgililer gününde elleri Loki'den daha dolu olarak okuldan gelirdi. Kendine savaşçı üçlü diyen üç salakla da her seferinde bu konuda Loki'ye keskin sözcükler fırlatmadan duramazdı.Bu artık bir gelenekti.

Loki de Thor'un aldığı çikolataları adı ağza alınmayacak şeylerle değiştirmeyi , aldığı süslü püslü mektupları zarflarından çıkarıp yerlerine kendi hazırladığı -sonra kopyaladığı- birkaç taslağı yerleştirmeyi gelenek haline getirmişti. 

Mesela biri -içerik olarak en hafif olanı - şöyle başlıyordu:

 

"Sevgili Thor,

İlkokuldan beri, kimsede olmayan o göz rengine, yalnızca benim gölgede bırakabileceğim o yakışıklı yüzüne, bir basketbol oyuncusu için gereğinden fazla büyük olan kaslarına, dudaklarından çıkan her söze, başımıza sorunlar açıp sonra bir kahraman olarak hepimizi kurtarmana, herşeyine, aşığım. İçimde tutmak istiyordum, seninle bir araya gelmemize dünyanın karşı çıkacağını biliyordum ama yüreğim beni dinlemiyor, seni her gördüğümde kalbim kafesinden fırlayacakmış gibi oluyor. Bunu içimde yıllarca tutmamın ikimize de haksızlık olduğunu biliyorum ve artık sana söylemek istiyorum. Lütfen benimle gece yarısında Liken Parkı'nda buluş. Eğer eğlenmek istiyorsan yalnız gelmeni öneririm.

                                                           Sonsuza kadar seninim aşkım,

                                                                                             Fandral"

 

Loki bir noktada zarfa kumral bir saç teli bırakmayı unutmuyordu. Bunların türevleri, çiçekli böcekli zarflarına konulmayı beklercesine masada yayılmış duruyordu. Loki şanslıysa -her zaman şanslıydı, hah!- Thor uyanmadan bunları bitirip odasına geri götürebilirdi. 

Volstagg'ınkine göz attı.

"...Seni tereyağına bulanmış ay çöreğine yaptığım gibi.. Çıtır çıtır kızartmaların o leziz yerine geldiğimde bile aklımda hep sen hep sen.."

Tamam, yeterince iğrençti, Loki yazdığı mektupları geçen yıl geliştirmeyi akıl etmişti, ahlaksızlıklarla doldurmaya başlamıştı. Hogun'u yazmak zordu. 

"..En zoru babandan saklamaktı. Hangimizin daha çok zorlandığını tahmin bile edemiyorum..."

Pekala. 

Mektuplarda birşeylerin eksik olduğunu hissetse de ayak parmaklarının uçlarında ağabeyinin odasına girdi. Yatağa kısa bir bakış attı, Thor uykusunda Jeeeğn...anlağmıyo... zsun. diye dönerken Loki gözlerini devirdi. Kesinlikle uyuyordu. Mektupları masaya bıraktı, çikolataların -Thor'un saklamadıklarının, Thor, Loki'nin anlamayacağını umarak çikolataların bir kısmını saklıyordu. Loki'nin onları bu senelik bağışlayacaktı.- paketlerinin görünüşünü inceledi, bu sefer bütün çikolatalara dokunmamıştı, böylece Thor bunların gerçekten çikolata olduğunu düşünecek ve atmayacaktı.

Şaka paketlerinden birinde fındık krema dolgusu yerine laksatifler vardı mesela. Sadece birinde. Diğerlerine de güzel dokunuşlar eklemişti. Loki önündeki hafta boyunca güleceğine emindi.

Odasına girdi ve yatağına yattı. Kendi odasına saklayacak kadar aptal olmadığı KENDİ HEDİYELERİNDEN bir parça şekerleme aldı. Ve hayır, Thor ve Kafadarlarının aksine aldığı miktar Thor'unkinden pek da aşağı kalmıyordu. 

Sonra gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı. Bütün uyku hayalleri uçuvermişti işte. Hazırladığı mektupların arasında neyin eksik olduğunu biliyordu, bir kaç yıldır hep aynı kişilerle yazıyordu, Thor ilk seferlerde arkadaşlarının yüzlerine bakamazdı ama şimdi mektupların etkisi sadece bir kaç saat sürüyordu. 

Loki daha etkili birşey bulmalıydı, daha..aykırı. Öyle ki Thor günler boyunca bütün programlarını o şey için alt üst etsin. Yeşil gözleri şeytanlıkla parlamaya başladı.

Thor'un masasında eksik olan kendisiydi.

Bir mektup daha yazacaktı. Sadece bir mektup daha. Elbette bir iki şey feda etmesi gerekecekti (onuru bunlardan biriydi mesela. gerçi onur, babası ile Thor arasında kutsaldı. Loki için her zaman anlam ifade etmeyen bir kelimeydi bu.) ve şanslıysa yazdığı şey o kadar etkili olacaktı ki bir daha Thor onu doğuştan beri aralarındaki o duvarı hatırlatarak canını acıtmayacaktı.

Kalemini eline aldığında parmaklarına durmasını emreden o endişeyi hissettiğinde şaşırdı. Daha önce bir çok mektup yazmıştı. Bir çok edepsiz, iğrenç, güneş rengi kardeşine travma geçirten mektuplar elinin altındaki kağıttan çıkmıştı.

Başladı. 

"Thor.."

 

*

Dakikalar içinde yazmıştı.

Bittiğinde saat 3.25'i gösteriyordu. Loki yavaşça kalktı, mektubu katladı, yeşil bir zarfa koydu ve ona gitmemesini haykıran endişesini görmezden gelerek odasının kapısına ilerledi. Kapıya elini uzattı, diğer taraftan hışırtı sesleri duyduğundaysa eli havada donuverdi. 

Kapı kolu döndüğünde mektubu tutan elini arkasında sakladı ve bir adım geri çekildi. Kapı açıldığında kimi beklediğini bilmiyordu ama yıldırım mavisi gözleri görünce şaşkın bir ses çıkardı. Şimdi o endişe paniğe ve kalp atışlarına dönmüştü, Thor'un odanın içine ve ona doğru attığı iki adım onda geri çekilme isteği uyandırdı, ağabeyi gözlerini ondan ayırmıyordu ve bir adım daha attı. Loki hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı ama toparlanmaya çalışarak konuştu.

"Thor," kendi fısıltısıyla onun nefesi yakınlıklarından birbirine karışıyor gibiydi. "Ben de tam senin odana geliyordum."

"Ne saklıyorsun?" diye fısıldayarak sordu Thor. Loki kendine engel olamadan hızlı bir nefes aldı. 

"Hiçbirşey. Neden saklayacak birşeyim olsun?" Ne yapıyordu! Zaten Thor'un masasına bu zarfı bırakmayacak mıydı? 

Bir adım geri attı. Thor ona bir adım yaklaştı.

Çünkü mektubu aldığında Loki orada olmayacaktı. Böyle yüzyüze durmayacaklardı. 

"Sol elinde. Arkanda tutuyorsun."

Loki diğer eline alıp hiçbir şey olduğunu söylemek üzereydi ki Thor çevik bir hareketle ona doğru uzandı ve iki bileğini de kavradı, Loki'nin bütün direnişlerine rağmen o daha güçlüydü, yaramaz kardeşin elleri ikisinin arasında durana kadar Loki'nin bileklerini sıkarak çekti. 

Gece rengi saçları olan adam kollarında daha sonra morluklar olacağından emindi. Ama şu anda pek umursamıyordu, umursadığı tek şey aralarındaki yaprak rengi zarftı.

Thor Loki'nin bileklerinin ikisini de tek eline aldı, boşta kalan eliyle ise zarfı aldı.

Loki Thor'u güç svaşında yenemeyeceğini biliyordu, çırpınmayı kesti ve sanki bütün hücreleri yanıyor gibi hissederek çaresizce bir Thor'a bir de artık zarfından kurtulmuş olan mektuba baktı.

"Thor.." 

Loki mektupta yazdığı ilk kelimeyi duyunca utançla gözlerini kapadı. Thor bir sonraki cümleyi okumadan önce derin bir nefes aldı.

"Kardeşin olduğumu biliyorum. Bunca zamandır kavga ettiğimizi de. Ama bilmeni isterim ki,"

 Dizlerinin gevşediğini hissetti, ayaklarının onu daha önce nasıl taşıdığı onun için bir mucizeydi, onu yerli yerinde tutan Thor'un bileklerindeki elleriydi.

"seni benim gibi hiçkimse sevmemiştir."

..bir sessizlik oldu. Duyulan tek şey Thor'un derin nefesleriydi. Loki ise nefes bile alamıyordu, kulakları uğulduyordu, düşmek üzereydi, utancından gözlerini açıp kardeşine bile bakamıyordu. Dili ağzının içinde taş kesmişti sanki.

"Loki.." 

Ağabeyinin sesi yeni bir utanç dalgasıydı. 

Bileklerini tutan eller mengene gibi sıkılaşmıştı. Loki'nin kaçmasını engellemek istiyorlar gibiydi. Komik, Loki Thor onu bıraktığı an düşerdi.

"Gözlerini aç ve bana bak, küçük kardeş." Thor'un ses tonu sertti. 

Loki sanki kendi kontrol etmediği birşeymişçesine göz kapaklarını araladı. 

Thor'un yüzünde gördüğü ifade gözlerini yeniden kapamaya yetiyordu. Ağabeyinin yüzünde şaşkınlık, kızgınlık ve anlayış vardı. 

"Bunca yıldır bütün mektuplarımı kendi yazdıklarınla değiştirdin. Önce erkekleri, sonra arkadaşlarımı sonra en yakınlarımı o mektuplara koydun."

"Bu da onlardan biri olacaktı."diye tısladı Loki. "Okuduklarının en altına koyacaktım."

Thor yine anlayışla - _anlayışla?!_ \- başını salladı. Yüzündeki ifade artık Loki'nin sinirine dokunmaya başlıyordu.

"Anlıyorum."dedi Thor ciddi bir sesle. "Bunca yıl beni hazırlamaya çalışıyordun, en son vereceğin kendi mektubun için-"

"Anlamadım?!"

"Gizlemek zorunda değilsin, Loki. Artık değil." diye mırıldandı Thor ANLAYIŞLA.

"Neden bahsediyorsun, Thor, seni neye hazırlamaya çalışıyordum?"

Söyleyeceği şey onu utandırıyor gibi, gözlerini kaçırdı Thor.

"Sevgine. Bana.." derin bir nefes aldı. "itiraf edecek cesareti bulamıyordun ve bana bunca yıldır sadece ağzından çıkacak iki kelime için yıllardır başkalarının ağzından mektuplar veriyordun, beni sarsacak cümleler, bu-" mektubu salladı "cümleler içindi. Ah, Loki, o kadar çaba.."

Loki ağzı açık bir şekilde Thor'a bakıyordu.

"Anlıyorum." diye o fısıldadı bu sefer. "Sen gerçekten de aptalsın."

Güldü Thor. "İstediğin gibi rol yap Loki. Nabzının ne kadar hızlı attığını ben duyabiliyorum."

Yeşil gözler irileşti ve bir an sonra Loki bileklerini Thor'dan kurtarmak için çırpınmaya başladı. "Bırak!" diye hırladı. 

"Loki!"dedi kısık sesle Thor gülmesinin arasından. "Diğerlerini uyandıracaksın."

"Zaten hepsine yetiştireceksin."

 _"Yetiştirecek miyim?"_  Thor'un ses tonundaki birşey Loki'yi yeniden onun suratına bakmaya zorladı. Loki onun yüzünde birşeyler aradı, mavi gözlerinin ardında bir yalan, karanlık bir kıvılcım.. 

Thor'un ciddi yüzü bir an sonra yine dağılıp gülmeye başladığında Loki öylece kalakaldı. "Sen..ne?"

"Yüzündeki ifade! Bunca şeyi söylerken bir balık gibi öylece kalakaldın! Yanına kalacağını mı zannediyordun, Volstagg'ın yağlı parmaklarını temizler gibi benim- Tanrılar, sen de katılırsın ki benim de bir intikamım olmalı, Loki."

"Sen beni kandırdın." 

"Senin yaptığın kadar sık değil ama oyunlarda pek de kötü değilmişim, öyle değil mi?" Thor kısık sesli bir kahkaha daha attı sonra ciddileşti ve kuzey ışıkları gibi canlı bir yeşil olan gözlere baktı. "Öyle mektupları okuduğum zamanlar arkadaşlarımın suratlarına bile bakamıyordum Loki."

"Benim yüzüme bakabiliyorsun."

"Biliyorum,"dedi Thor parmakları altındaki bilekleri daha da sıkarak. "Mucize gibi, değil mi?" 

Loki kemiklerin neredeyse birbirine sürtündüğünü duydu ve acıyla tısladı. "Neden artık bırakmıyorsun!"

Mavi gözlerdeki fırtına Loki'yi korkutuyordu. Mırıldandı. "Belki istemiyorumdur." 

Sonra sarışın genç, Loki'yi itmeye başladı. "Thor,"diye fısıldadı Loki panik dolu bir şaşkınlıkla nereye doğru gittiklerini anladığında. "Thor, ne yapıyorsun?"

Loki'nin ayağı yatağın başına çarptı. Thor'u geri itmeye çalışıyordu ama ne kadar kuvvet uygularsa uygulasın sarışın hep daha fazlasını uyguluyordu. Sonunda mücadeleyi Thor kazandı ve Loki yatağın üzerine sertçe düştü.

Sanki ölüm kalım savaşından çıkmış gibi nefes nefeseydi.

İri olan ağabey, ağırlığını onu yatakta tutmak için kullanarak üzerine tırmandı, bacaklarını Loki'nin bacaklarına dolamıştı. Loki'nin ellerini şimdi başının üzerinde, yatağa mıhlamıştı. Kardeşi artık tekme atamıyordu, çırpınamıyordu ve ellerini hareket ettiremiyordu.

"Şimdi seni öpeceğim." diye fısıldadı Thor, buz mavisi gözleri kesik nefes alışverişlerle hafifçe titreyen dudaklara baktı. 

"Neden bunu yapıyorsun?" Loki bir nefese kelimeler vermişti sanki. Fısıltısı o kadar güçsüzdü ki Thor neredeyse onu duyamayacaktı.

"Çünkü nabzın gerçekti." dedi başak saçlı, boşta olan eliyle Loki'nin boynunu kavradı ve onun dudaklarına eğildi.Dudaklarını hiç çekmeden öptü hafifçe, Loki'nin boğazından boğuk,çaresiz bir ses çıktı ve Thor dudaklarını ona daha da bastırdı. Eli Loki'nin saçlarına çıkmıştı.

Loki başını çevirdi. Dudakları birbirinden koparken Thor alnını Loki'ninkine yasladı. Ay ışığının altında kardeşinin teni buz rengiymiş gibi görünüyordu. "İstemiyorum,"dedi Loki. "Neden yaptığını anlamıyorum. Odama bu yüzden mi gelmiştin?" Kendi sorduğu sorunun cevabıyla dondu, Thor'un şakağına bırakmaya başladığı hayalet öpücüklere yitirdiği nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak. "Bırak." dedi.

Kuzgun saçlı genç bunları söylerken titriyordu. 

"Sen isteyene kadar öpeceğim öyleyse."diye mırıldandı sarışın onu vücuduyla yatağa bastırarak.

"Jane.."dedi Loki.

"Bitti. Bana seni ondan daha çok sevdiğimi söyledi." Loki'nin şakaklarını öptü. Loki'nin nefesi her ne kadar gizlemeye çalışsa da her öpücükle titriyordu. "Böyle sevdiğimi söyledi."

"Seviyor musun peki?" 

Loki başını Thor'a çevirmiş, onun gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Kendini bildi bileli yaptığı en küçük şeyde bile Thor'dan bir parça olduğunu her zaman biliyordu. Diğer mektupları sokukkanlılıkla yazabilmişken kendi cümlelerinde elleri titremişti. Başkaları hakkında yalan söylemeye alışmıştı çünkü, ama kendisiyle ilgileri doğruları söylerken hiç bir zaman rahat olmamıştı.

 _seni benim gibi hiçkimse sevmemiştir._  

Thor onun gözlerinin içinde yeşil alevler dansettiğine yemin edebilirdi. 

Loki'nin alt dudağının kenarını hafifçe ısırdı, sonra bir daha onu öperken Loki'in dudakları yavaşça,  _çıldırtırcasına_  hareket etmeye başlayınca boğuk bir inilti çıkardı, kardeşinin bileklerini tutan elini bıraktı. Eller anında saçlarına girip Thor'u aşağı, Loki'ye çekerken Thor kendini ona bastırdı.

"Eğer.."dedi onun boynuna öpücükler kondururken. Loki'nin ince elleri onu yukarı çekmeye çalışsa da dinlemiyor, daha aşağılara iniyordu. "benim mektuplarımı değiştirmek yerine kendininkileri okusaydın.." 

Loki'nin fermuarını dişleriyle açtı. Saçlarına girmiş parmaklar onu sertçe çektiğinde onun nefeslerinin şimdiye dek en güzel müzik olduğunu düşünerek güldü.

"Sorduğun sorunun cevabını çoktan bulurdun."

**Author's Note:**

> Goldla yaptığım challenge sonucu yazmıştım, keyword zarf, dursun burada :D


End file.
